Ahimee Mahariel - A Dalish Wardens last days
by uym4411
Summary: <html><head></head>Ahimee Mahariel is a dalish rogue who never cared for humans whatsoever, she joined the Grey Wardens out of spite and despised her human comrades, but after a year of traveling finding friends amongst the comrades seems inevitable. Ahimee even found a new love in the strangest place and a new best friend in an even stranger one.</html>
1. Chapter 1: The Landsmeet

Chapter 1: The Landsmeet

The Dalish elf Ahimee walked into the great hall and watched the human nobles turn their gazes at her, and here she finally is, the Landsmeet. The place where she would finally meet Loghain face to face and defeat him in his own game. This is what she had been waiting for this whole time since she heard that Loghain quit the field. A Dalish would never leave their own like he did. However, even with her determination and bubbling anger, when Ahimee actually saw him standing there she couldn't help but to cower. He was huge and was wearing heavy shining armor and she... was small and still dressed in the same armor she'd brought with her from her clan.

Zevran, the former Crow Assassin, bumped into her and shamelessly kissed her cheek as she turned to him. Morrigan scowled and walked past them, Alistair following her lead. Zevran smiled at Ahimee who smiled back, Zevran always managed to make her smile and if it sometimes was with promise of another massage and more special time in her tent she'd happily keep smiling. It seems however that smiling at this certain moment was silly and she regained a stern look on her face as the nobles that filled both upstairs of the large room and downstairs. It was a serious time, not a time for laughter, smiling and jokes.

Ahimee crossed her arms and she could feel Duncan's sword rest in its place on her back, ready to be pulled out and cut that lying tongue of Loghains. The older, black haired man started speaking with a power Ahimee couldn't hope to match. She didn't however, she knew herself that her thin, bleak voice could get giants like Sten on her side. She was confident in her persuasive abilities.

Loghain was talking to Eamon and it seems Ahimee entered in the middle of their conversation, and it seemed that Lighain dared to speak ill of their intentions.

"You would attempt to put a puppet on the throne and every soul in here knows it." Ahimee got filled with sudden rage when Loghain spoke about Alistair, Alistair as a _puppet_ nonetheless. "The better question is, 'Who will pull the strings?' " He continued and Ahimee was ready to pull Duncan's sword and dagger out this instance and strike the shemlen down where he stood.

She didn't get to, though, since he turned to **her **and said with fierce energy:

"Ah! And here we have the puppeteer." Ahimee wanted to scream right then and there that she was no puppeteer and Alistair was not a puppet either, but she realized that screaming at him wouldn't make the situation better.

"Tell us, Warden; How will the Orlesians take our nation from us? Will they deign to send their troops, or simply issue their commands through this would-be prince?" Ahimee was practically boiling with anger, this damn human, this disgusting shemlen! How dare he even speak of Orlais when he clearly is the villain in this situation!? She was about to open her mouth when he continued; interrupting her. "How much Fereldan blood does Orlesian gold buy these days?" Ahimee calmed down, remembering that she had Queen Anora at her side, and that she has aided the Banns as well, she had support, she just had to calm down and keep her cool. She was Ahimee Mahariel, a proud Dalish elf, not some stew that Alistair left to long over the fire.

"The Blight is the threat here, not Orlais!" She rose her usual bleak tone and made sure that every corner of this large almost cathedral like room heard it. Her voice almost broke.

"There are enough refugees in my bannorn now to make that abundantly clear." One of the Banns said, a female Bann even. She couldn't see any other female banns, but she hadn't met many of them either.

"The south is fallen, Loghain!" Another Bann, a male with grey hair spoke this time. "Will you let darkspawn take the whole country for fear of Orlais?" Ahimee looked at him, feeling more confident now than before. She **did** actually have support, maybe some of these noble shemlen were a bit trustworthy.

"The Blight is indeed real Wulff. But do we need Grey Wardens to fight it?" Loghain replied and the question that followed stunned her, of course they are needed! Grey Wardens sense the darkspawn, they are the ones that knows what the Archdemon has to say as well! What is this old man gibbering on about!? "They claim that they alone can end the Blight, yet they failed spectacularly against the darkspawn at Ostagar, and they ask to bring with them four legions of chevaliers!" Loghain continued. Chevaliers? The Orlesian Knights that merchant-woman spoke of? Of course some other power was needed. The battle at Ostagar was horrendous and Loghain should've aided them instead of running like a scared child from the battle. "And once we open our borders to the Chevaliers, can we really expect them to simply return from whence they came?" Loghain was indeed skilled in speechcraft and Ahimee felt her confidence shrink down a little. She was an elf, she knew barely nothing of politics other than what the dwarves in Orzammar had taught her about theirs and what she had gotten vaguely explained to her along the road by her companions.

Suddenly she noticed that people were staring at her, why? Oh! She was supposed to say something!

"You sold Fereldan citizens into slavery to fund your war." She said as it was the only thing that popped up in her skull.

"What's this? There is no slavery in Ferelden. Explain yourself." A bann called out from his viewpoint from the stands.

"There is no saving the Alienage." Loghains words were followed by horrified exclamations and hushed whispering amongst the nobles. "Damage from the riots has yet o be repaired. There are bodies still rotting in their homes. It is not a place I would send my worst enemy. There is no chance of holding it if the Blight comes here." The anger was once again bubbling in her chest and Ahimee had to tug her dirty nails down in her palms to avoid snapping back like a child at him. She was but seventeen years so she's not far off from it though. "Despite what you may think, Warden, I have done my duty. Whatever my regrets may be for the elves, I have done what was needed for the good of Ferelden." That was just lies, everything he said must be lies or he had truly gone mad. He's probably delusional, Ahimee knew it was all lies and still some Banns seemed to swallow it whole. What was wrong with them? It was like they wanted to believe him, why would they?

"Then you should be supporting Maric's son." Ahimee said and crossed her arms over her chest, staring at this tall, dark haired shemlen. She hated him, how could he stand her and pretend that he's all high and mighty? That he is the savior of Ferelden? That **he **did the right thing by leaving his king, King Cailan, at Ostagar? Ahimee saw the corpse of the king that he left, no one is worthy of that treatment. She saw Cailan burn on the pyre, she and Alistair gave Cailan the most worthy end they could muster and this shem pretends that **he** did the right thing? Alistair might be the royal bastard of Maric, but he **deserves **to be on the throne and rule more than Loghain **ever** would.

"Indeed, do we not owe it to Maric to see his son on the throne?" The female bann spoke again, the same as before and Ahimees lips curled up into a confident smile. She has the allies, not only the dalish elves, the mages and the dwarves she also has the Banns. What will Loghain have after this?

Absolutely **nothing**_._

"If he were a true son of Maric, I would not hesitate to swear fealty to him. But I see nothing of Maric in this pup." Loghain said shooting a glance at Alistair, Ahimee cringed. Pup? She knew that it's a nickname the humans give their children but when Loghain said it all Ahimee could hear was: dog.

Alistair is no dog, he is no pup. Alistair was her best friend, as close to lethallin a shemlen could get. Loghain was a scum, worthy of nothing more than the same treatment he gave Cailan. "But enough of this. I have a question for you, Warden; What have you done with my daughter?" Ahimee was staggered by this question. What? His daughter? Anora?

"What are you talking about?" Ahimee asked doing a terrible job at hiding her confusion.

"You took my daughter - our queen - by force, killing her guards in the process. What arts have you employed to keep her? Does she even still live?" The audacity of this shemlen made Ahimees badly surpressed anger boil up again, but she knew what she had done and what she hadn't done. The foul deed of killing the Queen was something she hadn't done and she never would, even she knew what importance the Queen was to Ferelden. Killing her would be a death sentence for all Grey Wardens. Ahimee was about to say something when she got interrupted. **Again**.


	2. Chapter 2: Lesser than a shem

**Chapter 2: Lesser than a shem. **

"I believe I can speak for myself." Queen Anora said as she entered the room, in a beautiful dress nonetheless with colors that Ahimee barely knew the names of. However the light petals that decorated the skirt made even Ahimee like it... as much as any Dalish would like a human dress. The golden trims put Ahimee off however since she couldn't bear the thought of wearing solid gold on her body. Leliana had insisted on that that wasn't what it really was, but Ahimee was set on that it was gold, she's seen the golden jewelry. The nobles must be strong to be able to carry solid gold intertwined with fabric. It's alien to Ahimee, an oddity without equal.

"Lords and ladies of Ferelden, hear me. My father is no longer the man you know. This man is not the hero of River Dane." With every pause Anora took the people, these nobles, gasped in schock and drew their breaths in pure horror and if Ahimee hadn't met Arl Eamon's disapproving gaze her smile would've gone from tiny to a huge grin in mere seconds. "This man turned his troops aside and refused to protect your king as he fought bravely against the darkspawn. This man seized Cailan's throne before his body was cold and locked me away so I could not reveal his treachery."

Images of Cailan's pinned corpse on the wooden stakes flashed before Ahimees now closed eyes and the little burning ball of hatred bubbled and spat like a drenched cat in her chest. She despises him, she hates him and he deserves to know what he put Cailan through, Loghain deserves death for his treachery at Ostagar. "I would have already been killed, if not for this Grey Warden."

As Anora finished her speech Ahimee looked around and saw nobles scowling, staring angrily at Loghain, while some still seemed unsure on what to believe. Ahimee sighed slightly, she needed a rest. These nobles and their oddities wasn't her deal, she didn't understand it and she probably never would either. However she also noticed that it seemed like they were almost waiting for something.

"The queen speaks the truth." Ahimee said as loudly as she could manage and gasps once again filled the room. Ahimee smirks slightly, now these shemlen finally opens their eyes and sees that Loghain is not some Hero of River Dane, just a traitor with a fancy title.

"So the Warden's influence has poisoned even your mind, Anora?" Loghain sighed deeply as he spoke. "I wanted to protect you from this." He continued and Ahimee crossed her arms as her smirk disappeared, why does he keep saying it like that? Like she was some evil manipulator, she wasn't... was she? She merely struck a deal where Anora would marry Alistair and Anora would support their cause, that's not manipulation... is it?

A sudden shift in her nerves, as if someone had struck her with a poison dart, made her feel dizzy; what if she actually manipulated people into doing all of this? Alistair didn't want to marry Anora and still Ahimee had persisted, Anora just wanted Ahimees support in the Landsmeet and Ahimee had insisted on that marrying Alistair was the best thing to do... even back in Lothering she had persuaded and manipulated people into getting her way, intimidating bandits into running for their lives, persuading a merchant into lowering his prices just because she thought he was being moronic... was she really that blind? She has been manipulating all along hasn't she? But she at least did it for a good cause, she had to remind herself of that.

"My lords and ladies, our land has been threatened before. It's been invaded, and lost, and won times beyond counting. We Fereldans have proven that we will never truly be conquered as long as we are united. We must not let ourselves be divided now. Stand with me, and we shall defeat even the Blight itself!" Ahimee wanted to say something, something to throw him off but she couldn't interrupt him, she didn't have anything useful to say and she didn't have to say anything either or so it seemed.

"The Warden! I'm with the Warden!" A redhaired bann exclaimed and Ahimee barely recognized him from the Arl of Denerims cellar, he had been locked up in there and Ahimee had freed him.

"South Reach stands with the Grey Wardens." Another bann next to him said.

"Waking Sea stands with the Grey Warden!" The female bann from earlier replied stepping forward in the process.

"Dragon's Peak supports the Warden!" A male bann next to the female bann shouted and Ahimee could feel her spirit lifting.

"The Western Hills throw their lot in with the Wardens. Maker help us." A bann on the other side of the room said and Ahimee couldn't quite hold it.

"You won't regret it, ser!" She exclaimed just before the next bann voiced their opinion. Some banns smiled at the Dalish elf and a few seemed a bit thrown off.

"I stand by Loghain! We've no hope of victory otherwise!" The bann said and even if he picked the wrong side Ahimee couldn't stop smiling.

"I stand with the Warden! The Blight is coming; we need the Grey Wardens!" A bann said flailing with his arms as well, people around him applauded him. Ahimee smirked and looked at Loghain again.

"The Landsmeet is against you, Loghain. Step down gracefully." Ahimee said. _"Or I will kill you where you stand."_ She continued in her mind, however she did have the good graces of not saying it out loud.

"Traitors! Which of you stood against the Orlesian emperor when his troops flattened your fields and raped your wives?" Loghain said angrily and suddenly he turned to Eamon. "You fought with us once, Eamon. You cared about this land once. Before you got too old and fat and content to even see what you risk." By the last part of Loghains last call Ahimee was ready to cut his throat, she's been for a long time but right now all she could imagine was Duncans dagger slicing up his throat and his blood splashing on the floor and the nice blue carpet. The carpet which, also, was adorned with gold. "None of you deserve a say in what happens here! None of you have spilled blood for this land the way I have!" Loghain continued angril.

Ahimee looked at him, met his betrayed gaze. Yes, she had. She had spilled blood and she had also watched as her brethren fell, she had seen her clan feel the corruption and taste the sorrow of losing someone to the taint and also therefore to the Blight. Ahimee would not stand peacefully and watch as this lunatic dragged Ferelden into the darkness, she won't let him. "How dare you judge me?" Loghain kept shouting. This selfish bastard of a shemlen, shemlen was even a compliment to this fool. Nothing he had done was justified, not a thing. That was why he got judged.

Ahimee stared at him before settling her words.

"Call of your men and we'll settle this honorably, shem." Ahimee said crossing her arms and feeling the adrenalin bubbling up. He didn't have a choice now, he'd either attack or duel her. There was no middle ground anymore.

"Then let us end this." Loghain said, seemingly content with the direction the conflict had taken. "I suppose we both knew it would come to this." Ahimee simply nodded in reply, she'd known for a long time. Probably longer than him. "When we first met at Ostagar, I would never have thought so. But Ostagar seems like it happened in another lifetime, to someone else." Ahimee could only agree, but only because she had felt that why. For her Ostagar was an open wound, freshly salted by the visit to Ostagar.

"A man is made by the quality of his enemies. Maric told me that once." Ahimees face was expressionless, she stared coldly at him and she was ready to make her stand against him. She knew her quality, she knew her worth... did he? "I wonder if it's more a compliment to you or me." He continued and Ahimee couldn't be certain about that either.

"King Maric was wise, and who he meant will be resolved in time." Ahimee replied coldly and nodded slightly at him. Maric, Cailans father and also Alistairs father... they say he was a great man and still Ahimee was reluctant to believe it.

"Enough. Let the Landsmeet declare the terms of the duel." Loghain said and Ahimee shot glances at the different banns. The female bann from Waking Sea spoke.

"It shall be fought according to tradition: a test of arms in single combat until one party yields. And we who are assembled will abide by the outcome." The bann said and a low hum of agreement spread amongst the others.

"Will you face me yourself, or have you a champion?" Loghain said meeting Ahimees gaze and Ahimee crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I will not cower for danger. I'll fight this duel myself." She replied, clenching her fists and Loghain nodded once as a confirmation.


	3. Chapter 3: Let's dance, shemlen

**Chapter 3: Let's dance, shemlen.**

"Then prepare yourself, and let us see an end to this." Loghains words echoed in Ahimees head as she nodded briefly. Something touched her arm and Ahimee turned to meet Zevrans fierce gaze, however instead of the usual confident smile there was a tenderness in his gaze. He had that look sometimes, actually a lot since he... confessed. She smiled brightly.

"What now, Zev-" Ahimee got interrupted by Zevrans lips pressing against hers in a fierce kiss. Before she got to wound up she pushed him away.

"No, not now." Ahimee replied with her hand still on Zevrans chest. Zevrans playful look taunted her. "Later, my love." She whispered, he had calmed her down though. Something that was probably really good since Loghain had the skill of a warrior on his side and will not get phased by some raging out of control elven rogue. Zevran just took a step back when she said that.

Ahimee turned to Loghain again whom looked at her with determination. The people backed away as if someone had drawn a circle, so the two combatants circled as well. The unsheathed their weapons, their eyes locked to eachother. Ahimee caught a glimpse of Alistair and she smirked, for Alistair she'll take this giant down. For Alistair to get his revenge, in some way at least.

The duel begun, Loghain swung his large sword at her and Ahimee barely escaped the large swing by rolling to his left. She got up on her feet and placed a flurry right in his back. However the armor dulled her strikes and Loghain spun around and Ahimee was forced to duck away from another swordsblow. He swung again, quicker than before and Ahimee jumped back but still got a cut in her leather armor. If she hadn't been filled with adrenaline she would've noticed the pain that started throbbing her chest. She rolled to the side, pulled out a fire bomb and threw it right at his feet. Loghain screamed out loud and staggered backwards as he tried to put the fire out. She rolled forward, willing to risk burns to stab him right in the chest. She actually managed to stab him when she dodged his large sword once again swung right over her head. Duncan's dagger cut into his leg and she tried to roll away again. However she failed when he managed to cut into her side and blood colored her leather armor. She stopped and rose a bit staggered as he swung his sword towards her again. She rose Duncan's sword to stop it and her weak little arm wasn't much protection. Loghain rose his sword and pointed it at her in a dramatic fashion.

"Look there!" Ahimee whispered and nodded at the crowd. Loghain didn't believe her, he still stared at her but he switched his balance point and Ahimee managed to trip him and roll out of the dominant position. Ahimee jumped his back, put Duncan's sword over his chest and stabbed him right down in his right arm. "Greetings from Duncan." She whispered as she jumped of him and took her small sword with both hands. The dagger fell to the floor with a loud clanking and Ahimee swung the sword and managed to slash on a weak point in his armor. He backed up and dropped his sword. She pointed the sword at his throat.

"You have won, I concede." Loghain said and Ahimee tensed up as she prepared him to give his final judgement.

"You'll die for what you've done." She said with a stone cold face and moved the sword to the side.

"Wait!" Someone dared to ruin this moment? When she'd finally get to taste a little bit of sweet revenge against this **foul** shemlen? She turned her head to see Riordan walking quickly towards them. "There is another option." He continued in his Fereldan-Orlesian-hybrid accent. "The teyrn is a warrior and general of renown. Let him be of use." Was he going to..? "Let him go through the Joining." Ahimees ill bottled up raged bubbled up again.

"What?" She said. "No, that's crazy." She continued lowering Duncan's sword.

"There are too few of us. It's not a matterof what we **like**; it's a matter of what we **must do**. Our duty is to slay the archdemon." He continued and Ahimees eyes narrowed, Loghain? A Grey Warden? No, that's silly. "We aren't judges. Kinslayers, blood mages, traitors, rebels, carta thugs, common bandits: Anyone with the skill and the mettle to take up the sword against the darkspawn is welcome among us." Ahimee thought that was a lie, she didn't want to; she merely had to. Otherwise she would've died of the taint. Loghain was not becoming a Grey Warden."There are three of us in all of Ferelden. And there are compelling reasons to have as many Wardens on hand as possible to deal with the archdemon." Riordan kept on babbling, but Ahimee had already made up her mind.

"The Joining itself is often fatal, is it not? If he survives, you gain a general. If not, you have your revenge. Doesn't that satisfy you?" Queen Anora said and once again Ahimee couldn't think of anything else expect all that wasted strength it took to wear pure gold on your clothes. She was standing there bloody, and her adrenalin had gone out by now so it hurt, and these fools were standing around discussing making the kings murderer a Grey Warden!?

"Absolutely not! Riordan, this man abandoned our brothers and then blamed us for the deed! He hunted us down like animals. He tortured you! How can we simply forget that?" Finally! Someone with a voice of reason! As Alistair spoke up, Ahimee straightened a little, someone who actually knew what Loghain had done and acknowledged it!

"No. Loghain has to die for his crimes." Ahimee simply said, her face was unreadable. Not even Zevran would be able to know what she was feeling right now. Which was good, because Ahimee herself barely knew and she didn't understand the feeling of regret that rushed through her as she uttered the words.

"You can't do this! My father may have been wrong, but he is still a hero to the people!" Anora protested.

_"A hero who turned on his own king, no less."_ The though ran through Ahimees head. _"Maybe they're right, maybe we should leave him alive. Let him go through the Joining... no. He dies." _It was like her thoughts were fighting their own war. Loghain finally spoke, Ahimee got slightly confused, she had expected something else.

"Anora, hush. It's over." He simply said and Ahimee was speechless. Had Loghain just... simply given in?


	4. Chapter 4: Tending to old wounds

**Chapter 4: Tending to old wounds.**

Ahimee was completely astonished, no rash comments? No harsh words? Not even a word to try and make her re-think it? Was he... really just giving up? Ahimee looked up at him and Anora as they continued. She wasn't sure if she actually heard what they were saying.

"Stop treating me like a child. This is serious." Anora said quickly, Loghain however turned to Ahimee and smiled. He's smiling? Was he content?

"Daughters never grow up, Anora. They remain six years old with pigtails and skinned knees forever." Ahimee could help but to feel moved by the sincerity of his words. The pure love he had for his daughter. Ahimee couldn't smile back though, she couldn't bring herself to it.

"Father-" Anora said as she covered her face with her hands, Ahimee would cry too in her gold-adorned shoes. She herself has cried countless nights over her own parents.

"Just make it quick, Warden. I can face the Maker, knowing that Ferelden is in your hands." Loghain said to Ahimee who rose Duncan's sword once again. Ferelden in her hands? Her nemesis just said something that made her proud over herself, but why?

"Farewell, Loghain." Ahimee said in such a manner that there were those who seemed surprised. Ahimee turned to Alistair, who nodded. Almost the second after she swung Duncan's sword and it slashed his throat open. It was like time slowed as she saw the blood splatter on Anora and Ahimee knew that there was no turning back. However, the blood was kind of flattering towards her golden adornments. Ahimees throat thickened up, she had murdered countless of people by now, this was just another one but this one had to make her re-think? She didn't understand herself sometimes. Loghain's body fell to the floor, one thud for the knees and one loud thud for the rest of the body which collapsed to the blue carpet below. It was now stained with his blood. Anora ran up to her father's body, fell to her knees and wept against his armored chest.

Ahimee stepped back a few steps, she didn't want to be in the middle of the group that formed around the corpse. She grabbed Duncan's dagger of the floor and sheathed the bloody weapons. She herself had to keep her hands pressed against her wounds. She just needs to calm down and use one of the injury kits she wore on her belt.

"Let's... return to the task at hand in a few minutes." The female bann said, and people seemed to be agreeable enough. Ahimee rushed away from the humans and into one of the side corridors. The great dalish grey warden was running scared because she had just killed _one _human. One that deserved it too. Ahimee was relieved as she entered an empty room, it looked like a storage room which someone had put a single bed in because they had run out of space. It was basically a servant bedroom. Ahimee sat down on the bed clutching her chest and her side which were bloodied and hurt horribly. She coughed and felt the warm irony taste of blood bubble in her mouth. By the Creators, why? She missed her clan, the Keeper wouldn't have let her do all this, she would've just said something barely understandable and gotten Ahimee on another path. Merrill would've said some weird thing from their past history, Tamlen would just laugh and tell her it was going to be okay, it was just a shemlen anyway. Her family got torn to pieces and Tamlen disappeared into a mysterious mirror. Tears had started to run down her face, she couldn't stop them either. She removed her armor in the darkness, she moaned with the thick leather got torn out of her open wounds. The blood following in a steady stream. This armor was Master Ilens work, she had gotten it the day she had finally passed as a hunter. It was partially made of the wolf skin she had brought home. She had been so proud of herself. Ashalle had been so happy, told her she was a pride for her parents and her clan. She swallowed her tears. Forcing herself to think of something else, something happier. She forced herself to concentrate on her wounds, doing her best to bandage them.

Someone knocked.

"Dear Warden?" It was Zevrans voice. Warden, it had been some kind of nickname for her nowadays. Ahimee took her armor in hand.

"Coming!" She called out in reply, the meeting had to go on, no matter how she felt about it.

"Is she okay?" Someone else said; Alistair.

" What do you think, Alistair? 'Twas a large sword that hit her." And Morrigan, of course it's Morrigan. Ahimee put the armor in place, tied the strings and clicked what she had to. The armor was secured around her chest and she rose from the bed. Walked up to the door, swept her hand across her mouth to make sure there were no blood stains around her mouth, dried her tears with the same hand and opened the door.

"I'm fine, are they ready to continue?" Ahimee asked and Morrigan was the first to reply.

"Yes, the large bloody corpse has been removed." Ahimee nodded towards Morrigan and then walked past them. Her weapons sheated in their bonds were slightly bouncing on her back. Ahimee wished she could just go back to camp and sleep. She miss the peace and quiet of nature, she misses it a lot. Arl Eamons estate was pretty but it didn't sit well with her, she usually just went outside and slept anyway. Ahimee walked into the large hall once again.

"Are we ready to continue?" One of the Banns asked. Ahimee nodded, however it must look meek compared to what she just did.

Hah, I'm sorry about this chapter. I just always thought it was kind of weird that they'd just leave Loghain's corpse lying around and well... Ahimee was wounded. :) Thanks so much for reading, tell me if I can improve _anything_. Since I'm planning another fanfiction it'd be much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5: Who would let an elf decide?

**Chapter 5: Who would let an elf decide?**

"So it is decided. Alistair will take his father's throne." Arl Eamon called out to the Landsmeet in a incredibly confident tone, Ahimee wasn't sure Alistair agreed however. Since he almost instantly voiced his opinion on the matter.

"Wait, what?" Alistair started confused. "No!" He continued flailing his arms a little. "When did this get decided? Nobody's decided that, have they?" As he said the last two words he turned to look at Anora and Ahimee, Ahimee looked away however. She had told him of the plans for him and Anora to marry. So it shouldn't be a massive chock. Right?

"So much for our plan to rule together. If Alistair would rather not have the throne, I am more than willing to take it." Anora exclaimed and turned to Arl Eamon. Who seemed rather unpleased with the current situation.

"I hardly think you are the proper person to mediate this, Anora." He said turning to Ahimee.

"Warden, will you help us?" Arl Eamon asked her and Ahimee felt like crawling back to the storage-bedroom. Everyone stared at her. Her mind was exploding right now.

"I... need to talk to Alistair first." She said turning to Alistair.

"I hope your route is clear here." Alistair said, he sounded a bit more confident than last time.

_"It's not, it's really not." _Ahimee almost said out loud. Instead she managed to somehow shut up and concentrate. "Do you think you're ready to be king?" She asked him, what was she saying? She had gone mad hadn't she? She clearly wasn't the person to be tasked with this since she didn't even know what to say or ask.

"As ready as anyone ever is, I suppose. Which is to say yes-I'm ready." Alistair replied; somehow she believed him. However she still believed that the best solution would be marriage... right?

"I want to talk to Anora, as well." Ahimee said and turned to Anora.

"Certainly." She replied with a nod to Ahimee and a confident smile with it.

"Are you prepared for this? Are you sure it's what you want?" Ahimee asked her, since it had hit Ahimee that she had never actually asked Anoras true opinion on the matter.

"I have never had the smallest doubt." Anora replied with such security that Ahimee was slightly put off. Ahimee looked at her, Anora stared back; her arms crossed over her chest. The fact that she can even move with heavy golden adornments on her clothes is still surprising to the elven rogue.

The thoughts that passed through Ahimees head was all but peaceful.  
><em>"Maybe Anora would make a good queen? But I don't trust her alone on the throne."<em> The thoughts were like bickering children as they were screaming at one another. _"Put Alistair on the throne alone! She has no need for the throne! No right! Let her at the gallows just as her father!"_ Another was screaming. _"Shemlen! All of them, the damned shemlen and their politics! Why would they ask me?" _She looked up at the people who were waiting for her. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"I'm ready to choose." She said; but she wasn't. She was in panic, she was frantically searching for something to look at. Something to do. She stepped forward to buy some time.

"As the arbiter of this dispute, what is your decision? Who will lead Ferelden?" Arl Eamon asked as she walked past him. She didn't want to face all the nobles in the country as she raised her decision. She turned away from them; her eyes fixed themselves at the bloodstains still on the floor. What was her decision? She slowly looked up. Her thoughts still in a tangled mess. Flashes of Tamlen, Merrill, The Keeper, the newcomer Pol... everything was just flashing by in a tangled mess. She felt like she was spinning uncontrollably every time she blinked.

"I..." She started silently and the Arl gestured for her to raise her meek voice. She gulped. "I believe Alistair and Anora plan to marry." She said with a raised voice and everyone seemed a little bit chocked by her words. Expect Anora.

"We do. I believe this is what King Maric wanted, to see his blood tied to my father's to begin a new line of Fereldan kings." Anora said with her persuasive voice. However Ahimee was still expecting the blonde woman to fall to the floor and gasp for air because of her dress.

"But I... I mean... I-I did swear an oath." Alistair started stammering like a fool. Ahimee felt a stab of uncertainty hit her. "What I mean is, I'm-I'm all for founding a new line of kings, but... well, there's the Blight..." As he talked about the kings he stepped forward and as the sentence ended Ahimee had turned towards her friend.

"What the king is trying to say, my lords and ladies, is that he will be taking the field with his fellow Grey Warden to do battle with the Archdemon." Anora said, explaining in such a formal manner that it sounded almost like she had read Alistairs mind.

"Uh, yes. That." His foolproof reply wasn't as much in line with Anoras persuading speeches.

"Until then, I shall stay in Denerim, and rule in my husband's absence, as I did for Cailan. But I trust Alistair shall reach a more heroic ending." Anora said.

Ahimee felt something brush on her hand and she saw Zevran standing next to her. He smiled, which made her calm again. She smiled back, choosing to let him balm her down. He made her happy, calm and they had a lot of fun together... both in and out of the tent... what more could she ask for?

"My fellow Grey Warden will, I hope, take Loghain's place as the leader of my armies." She looked up at her friend, terrified of what he just said. Her? Leader of armies? No, what? She must've actually looked horrified as Zevran grabbed her hand properly. She turned to him again, once again he smiled confidently. Bringing her hopes up ever so slightly. Alistair turned around to her, he looked quickly at Zevran before speaking directly to Ahimee.

"Shall we finish this together?" He asked her and smiled warmly at her. Ahimee couldn't help but to avert her eyes and she saw Morrigan there in the corner of her eye; smirking. Her odd witch-friend. Ahimee smiled slightly and looked up at Alistair and smirked herself.

"I could do no less, lethallin." She replied. Her meek voice was back but maybe that's for the best considering her elven. _"Just as Cailan dreamed."_ She continued in her thoughts.

Alistair turned once again to the people and away from Ahimee, his serious expression was fit for a king.

"Everyone, get ready to march. It's going to take all of Ferelden's strength to survive this Blight." He said as the public began to cheer. "But we **will** face it. And we'll defeat it."

"Ferelden is depending on you all." Anora said and the wholesome of the court was cheering like mad. Alistair shone like a sun in the middle of it and Ahimee just realized that his armor also was golden... maybe there's something to being able to wear pure gold and nobility that Leliana hadn't told her of yet?


	6. Chapter 6: People like you

**Chapter 6: People like you.**

All her companions we're gathered once again at the Arl of Redcliffe's estate, waiting for Alistair to return. Ahimee herself was sitting on one of the tables staring out into nothing. The outside was busy, almost maddening. Everyone was scurrying everywhere like scared hallas. She was sitting alone, Zevran was speaking to Leliana whom wanted to know every little detail of the Landsmeet. Ahimee didn't feel like sharing it so Zevran could. He was pretty close to the truth anyway, he had even remembered what had been said. With aid of Morrigan at least. Zevran was even polite enough to leave out small details like the fact that she had run out of the room like a small child and her all but overwhelming confidence.

"Kadan?" She turned to see Sten behind her, he wasn't eager to hear the Landsmeet-tale.

"Yes, Sten?" She replied politely. "What is it?" She continued.

"You're wounded." He said, as direct as ever. Ahimee looked down on her bloodied self. She had her arms resting where the worst wounds were placed. She now realized the room was silent and her companions were looking at her. Wynne especially.

"I am, however I think any healing can wait until after Alistair returns." She replied to Sten.

"Don't be foolish, 'twas certainly no small wounds." Morrigan said and crossed her arms over her chest. "My mother isn't here to help you this time, Warden." Ahimee nodded whilst smiling. No, Flemeth wasn't and that was Ahimees doing.

"Let me at least take a look at it, Ahimee." Wynne said as she walked up in front of Ahimee.

"Hey! All she needs is something to drink and she'll be allright!" Oghren shouted from the other side of the room. However considering his stench he could've been right next to them.

"'Ardly. If she gets a taste of your brew she'll be down on the ground again for sure, Oghren." Leliana commented and giggled softly and Oghren laughed.

"Now, now, my warden can stand a drink, just so you know." Zevran said and had such a wide grin on his face that Wynne scoffed. "Now, shall we continue?"

"Yes, let's not interrupt the painted elf's pointless storytelling." Shale snarled in a corner and Ahimee couldn't help but giggle in reply. Shale's sarcasm and brutal honestly could live up any and every situation. Zevran just chuckled, seemingly content.

"Let me see your wounds, Ahimee." Wynne said... or ordered, Ahimee was never really sure what it was. However Wynne reminded her a great deal of the Keeper sometimes so naturally Ahimee complied. The door was opened as Ahimee was about to buckle of her armor and Alistair stepped in, Ahimee jumped to her feet and walked up to him. The companions gathered behind her. Probably to listen in.

"You made me king. After all this is over with, they're actually going to put me on the throne. I'm still... I'm going to be the king." Was his first words... he seemed in chock and Ahimee couldn't help but to play a little bit on it.

"And here I thought you'd be speechless." She replied and smiled at him, trying to keep a good tone since she expected a good and pretty well-deserved barking at.

"He never is." Morrigan commented but Alistair seemed to be too occupied to reply to her.

"I think I would have been furious at you once, but since our talk after seeing my sister..." Ahimees heart skipped a beat in fear. She hadn't been very nice to him, in fact she had basically told him that everyone had to look after themselves. He had seemed to take it pretty good though. He said he'd look after himself at least, which is a good thing. "Well, I suppose this might not be such a bad thing." Ahimee felt relieved as he finished. Thank the Creators he wasn't mad. "This was always a possibility. I always feared it, but maybe there's nothing to fear. I might actually make a good king, you never know." He continued.

Ahimee smiled at her friend. Of course, he'd make a brilliant king. He always would have. "I'll tell you what, though. I'll make a far better king if I have the right people by my side to help me once I'm on the throne." Ahimee took a quick look around the room, well, he had plenty of good peo-. "People like you."

"What? Me?" She started off being seriously confused. Where was this coming from? She shook her head. "If you want me there, of course I will." She continued. Smiling happily at him, however what she could help with was unknown to her. She was a dalish elf, an archer at heart and she became a warden because of the taint. Would she make a good helper to the king? Hardly, but she would try at the very least. That was the least she could do to help him, right? She put him there, she has to take some responsibility for it.

"Good, then it's settled." He seemed relieved to hear her answer. "Arl Eamon has left for Redcliffe. He says the army has gathered there and is almost ready to march." He informed, obviously they had to go there then. It'd be quite the walk though. Two or three days depending on how quickly they marched and if they camped along the way. "As soon as we're ready, we should head to Redcliffe ourselves. The Blight awaits, right?" Alistair continued and Ahimee nodded to him. He turned around and was just about to leave when he turned to face her again.

"You should tend to your wounds, Ahimee, that doesn't look so good." He said and he had a mischievous glimpse in his eye. "You really are bad at healing aren't you?" He said in a teasing tone and Ahimee was just about to jump him when Wynne grabbed her shoulder. Alistair chuckled and walked away.

"Now, let's heal your wounds before we set out, Ahimee." She said and as the other companions left the room Ahimee sat back by one of the tables and sighed heavily and allowed the old woman to heal her. Ahimee let her mind sink into her thoughts as something that just popped like an unwelcome genlock in the middle of the Deep Roads.

"Wynne?" Ahimee asked cautiously.

"Yes?" Wynne replied as she tended her wounds. Not even looking at her.

"Have you changed your mind about Zevran and me?" Wynne stopped and looked up at her which such a serious expression that Ahimee felt herself going _ice_-cold.

-

I'm on a writing spree today, if I'm lucky I'll manage to get the next chapter out tomorrow. I hope you like it. :) I'm not sure if I want to write more action because I'm not that good at it but there's gonna be some more of it... Because of my own trainings sake. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying it. :D


	7. Chapter 7: Acceptance and Pol

**Chapter 7: Acceptance and Pol**

"I have watched you for a time..." Ahimee was praying to the Creators that this would go well. "...perhaps I was wrong." Ahimees jaw almost dropped to the floor. "There seems to be something special between the two of you." She said as she continued healing her. She seemed so calm, so... peaceful as she talked. "His demeanor changes when he's with you. There is a tenderness to his gaze I'd never seen till now." She said and Ahimee whimpered as her wounds started feeling a little bit like the areas we're getting stung by hundreds of bees. She braced herself for more pain.

"But I've seen it from the start. " Ahimee replied to Wynne still rather cautious. She doesn't know what to tell Wynne, sometimes the old lady could joke around. But other times she a horrid angry glare when Ahimee had cracked a joke... usually when she told dirty ones though. She smiled at Wynne. It wasn't nearly as carefree as Ahimee would have wanted though, it was a horrible nervous mixture of emotions. Wynne looked up at her once again, smiling.

"Perhaps he just allowed you to see it." Wynne said. "I think I was too harsh in my judgment before, and I am sorry." She continued and looked genuinely sad about it.

"You just wanted what was best for both of us." Ahimee replied still smiling. She knew that Wynne had just wanted the best for them. She was always looking out for Ahimee which made her feel safe. Hopefully Ahimee had returned the favor over the last year but she doubted she ever could.

"What you have may not last forever; death and duty may part you, but love's worthiness is not diminished because of that. I should have seen this before." Wynne said and it looked like she was just about to finish up the healing as the wounds we're almost closed up. "Instead, you learn to cherish every precious moment that you spend together, knowing that it may be the last." She rose slightly to be able to reach the smaller cuts and bruises Ahimee had received. "And for those of us watching... well, it brings warmth to these old bones to know that something so beautiful can be found in the midst of chaos and strife." Ahimee felt a huge lift of her shoulders as Wynne spoke. It was like a relief, like the old woman's acceptance had just picked half of Thedas off her shoulder.

"Thank you, Wynne." Ahimee said smiling.

"It should be me thanking you, after all, you've done so much for me. More than I could've ever hoped for." Wynne replied as she stood up. "Your wounds are just about healed, but you'd do good to rest another night before we set out to Redcliffe." Wynne said and Ahimee smiled wider at her.

"Sten won't be happy, we've wasted enough time." She replied and Wynne gazed warmly at her.

"I think Sten can overlook one night, there is a good reason after all." She said and before leaving she nodded towards Ahimee. Probably as some human good-bye gesture.

Ahimee was now in her chambers, she had spoken to Morrigan who had been as cold as usual since Ahimee's "mongrel" was there as well. But her beloved mabari was nothing to feel dismay over. After all, he was named after the newcomer in her clan. Her very own little Pol. In the beginning she had tried to recreate her clan, or at least see what was alike with her new comrades and her new companions. She concluded quickly that Morrigan didn't really fit as any of those in her clan however and her plan failed miserably. Quite unlucky for her at the time, her mabari slept with her in her tent during nights and she brought him along everywhere. She still does, but nowadays Zevran shares her bedroll. Instead of a giant hound.

"What do you think?" She said turning to the hound referring to the Landsmeet. "Do you think I did the right thing?" The dog barked, wagged his tail. "Really?" She continued with a smile."What if I had made you king of Ferelden, what would've happened then?" She asked and the hound whined a little while looking extremely puzzled. Right when Ahimee was going to dismiss the question he jumped up into the air, barked and ran in a circle with a wagging tail.

"Are you sure you're clever enough to run a country, Pol?" She said and the hound stopped, sat down quickly and turned his head to the roof. "We don't want a Hohaku to happen, right?" Hohaku was a hound who became blinded by his pride and attacked those who took care of him. It was a curious tale she had heard from the soldiers that hailed from Highever at Ostagar. She had recited it to Pol as well and now he whimpered and backed away quickly. Ahimee laughed.  
>"Don't worry, do you see any other remarkable hounds around here?" She said happily and the big dog jumped straight up to her in the double bed and licked her face. Ahimee laughed as it tickled and she hugged Pol happily. It was truly a shame that she had never gotten to know the elven Pol properly. However, if the real Pol was half as great as her hound she had a feeling they would've gotten along just fine. Before she noticed it and could stop it tears had formed and fell down her cheeks. She was crying again. Bawling like a small child.<p>

Pol whimpered beside her, sod it. She hugged him and kept crying and the hound howled loudly. The whole estate probably heard him and he hushed him softly. She was crying, crying like no other. Sod it all as Oghren usually said.

Knock, knock.

The knocking awoke her from her crying and she looked up from Pols painted fur. She didn't feel like opening it, she really didn't. However she had to, everyone seemed to come to her. She needed to rest. She walked up the door, dried her wet cheeks, put on a smile and opened the door.

As the door opened someone forced themselves on her and kissed her with a type of fierce passion that was unmatched for her unless it was Zevran. He broke away from her and grinned at her chock. He always managed to surprise her.

"Now, when I still got you in the midst of passionate chock, tell me what burdens you, my dear." As he spoke she felt as if her heart got at least a thousand times heavier and she started crying again. Zevran locked his safe arms around her as she buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed as a little child. Pol pushed the door close as she and Zevran sank to the floor. Zevran slowly ran through her hair with his fingers as he'd done before but of several different reasons, never because Ahimee was... homesick. She sobbed whilst telling him about what Wynne had said, what had ran through her head as she cut Loghains head off. She told him about everything.

Except Tamlen, she didn't tell him about Tamlen. Like it was some huge secret not worthy of sharing with the love of her life. Like Tamlen was suppose to be forgotten and forgotten forever. It was like Zevran didn't have to know who her first love was.

Hours later she stopped sobbing and by then she and Zevran was just laying in the bed and Zevran told her some other story of some silly Orlesian noble he had met on his travels, making even her most sorrowful moments filled with joyful memories. She was smiling when she finally fell asleep, as so many times before when she fell asleep right where she belonged in the arms of Zevran; he might not be her first love but she would die happy if he was her last.


	8. Chapter 8: Laughing with darkspawn

**Chapter 8: Laughing with darkspawn.**

"Oghren! Let my try some of that too!" Ahimee said and tried to get her hands on the redheaded dwarfs secret brew, they had about a days journey before reaching Redcliffe and they had all settled on taking a bit of time to sleep. However Sten had been a bit reluctant but Ahimee had done her best explaining that they had to reserve some energy since they had been walking for a whole day and half a night. Bodahn and Sandal had gone ahead, their horse helped out a lot for their speed though. Ahimee herself remembered her share of trips on that wagon… when she had lost the energy to walk anymore.

"Hey, you passed out last time, warden! You gotta be up and at 'em tomorrow, don't ya?" Oghren replied and kept the bottle out of Ahimees reach. The truth was that he didn't have a lot left and wanted to save it for later and Ahimee was well aware of this. She wanted some anyway and she wanted it _now_.

"That was last time! I can handle it! I swear oooon…" She paused as she looked around for something to swear on. "… Pol that I can!" She continued as her mabari came up to her without a moment's notice.

"Are ya bettin' ya dog now, warden?" Oghren laughed and Ahimee was suddenly discouraged before sighing deeply and falling back on the grass with a thud since she had been in standing position. She might be taller than a dwarf but it would be silly to fight over some home-made mead with a berserker.

"No." She replied and sounded a little bit like a whining child and Oghren let the loudest and most rumbling laugh he could muster escape from his hairy lips. Ahimee rose up in sitting position and was just about to say something when she started laughing too. Oghrens laugh was seriously contagious. Ahimee felt like laughing and so she did, like it was her last time ever. She wanted to cherish these moments. Because who knows? Tomorrow they might get the news that they're going to meet the Archdemon face to face, not much time for laughter after that, right? But right now that was tomorrow's problems.

"What are you two laughing about?" Alistair came around and seemed… pouty since he had been left out. Ahimee kept laughing but tried her very best to stop herself as she almost choked on every breath. Alistair saw her struggle and started laughing too, all three of them laughed but Oghren was definitely loudest.

"Silence, you fools. You are going to awaken luring enemies in the forest." Morrigan said and crossed her slender arms and Ahimee clasped her hands over her mouth to stop herself.

"Let them be, Morrigan, it is refreshing to 'ear such joyous sounds these days." Leliana said happily and smiled at the laughing mass and especially at Ahimee who still had her hands over her mouth. Morrigan just snarled and shook her head as she walked off to the fire to warm herself and eat some food. Considering that neither Ahimee or Alistair had cooked it Morrigan was seemingly fine with eating it. Alistair kept laughing and Oghren was choking by now.

Just as Sten seemed to be about to comment on their laughter something snapped in the woods and he stood up quick enough to put an uneasy mood over the camp. Accompanied by the growl of Pol which added to the suddenly eerie atmosphere, the whole camp tensed up. Ahimee listened up since she wanted to be up and at whatever was coming. She brought picked up her bow from the ground and used her foot to get her arrows up. She caught it and hanged it on her shoulder.

"There!" Alistair called out and pointed towards the woods and Ahimee released an arrow, her bowstring twanged with a familiar sound and with a thud the enemy fell to the ground. The enemy being a wolf... nothing more. Ahimee exhaled relieved that it wasn't anything more. Pol buffed her legs slightly and Ahimee petted him while he wailed away and tried to buff her towards her tent. Ahimee sighed, maybe it was time to go to bed.

"I think I'll go to bed." Ahimee said, stretching a little and smiled, she saw Zevran put away his daggers, evidently bored by the lack of action. Ahimee blew a kiss in his direction when Zevran looked up at her. Ahimee went inside her tent since Pol seemed to be keen on going to bed now.

However as Ahimee entered she didn't even bother taking her armor off, she just lied back down on her bedroll, yawned like a little child and Pol adjusted himself next to her. Ahimee bored her face into Pols fur and petted him a little before rolling over and closing her eyes. Falling asleep much quicker than expected.

Ahimee sat in her dreamworld, minding her own business, sculpting wooden hallas with the children of her clan as the whole world changed. The trees twisted and turned, the lovely grass disappeared and the nice air seemed to get heavier, like steel. The children ran away into nothing as the Fade had replaced her beautiful dreams. Ahimee rose from the ground and turned to see a large creature come flying towards her, calling with twisted music she could hear as clear as the birds chirping only seconds before. The creatures' huge leathery wings flapped as Ahimee started running backwards, she tumbled and stumbled as she tried to get away but as the huge creature landed the earth shook and opened its' huge teethed cavity of a mouth and roared so loud that Ahimee had to cover her ears.

"The archdemon..." Ahimee mumbled as she sat up straight on her bedroll, she was sweating and Pol straightened out next to her: growling like a demon. Ahimee got out of her tent and met Alistair just outside. 

"You're awake! Did you... did you feel it, too?" He asked and Ahimee understood instantly that he meant the huge creature. Was it coming here? No, it's too big. "It was like the archdemon saw us! Saw us! What does that mean?" He continued and Ahimee looked around quickly, it was like someone had thrown a bucket of water over her head, the tingling all over her body which was waking her up. She was on the brink of panic, that's what it was. "I think-wait! Did you hear that?" Ahimee had heard the rustling in the bushes and now it was barely hearable because of Pols growling. Ahimees heart raced as she looked around, where were her weapons? She looked around as Alistair rose from the ground and it felt like her heart was going to fly out of her chest any second now. Ahimee was so tensed up it felt like she'd been hit by a Cone of Cold, she silenced her breath as something rustled and cracked in the woods before she got overwhelmed by one of her nightmares; a shriek.

The blades cutting the flesh from her body with a horrid slashing sound as they successfully ripped through her leather armor. Ahimee just did her best to cover her face and try to hold off the shrieks horrid knife-like teeth from her neck, throat and face. A gleam in the corner of her eye was the only thing she saw before a curved dagger split the shrieks head. With a kick the shriek was off Ahimees thin body and Leliana pulled her up from the ground. 

"Thank you, Leliana." Ahimee said as she gasped for air and tried to ignore the stabbing pain.

"You are going to need som 'ealing again, warden." Leliana commented as she ran off to deal with another shriek, Ahimee followed her example even though every step shot like poison branded bolts. The redheaded elf rolled to the side as Alistair bashed one of the darkspawn to the ground and Sten finished the shriek with a powerful swing.

Ahimee took her bow, loaded it with an arrow and shot at a shriek that was attacking Morrigan. Ahimee smirked as the arrow pierced through the darkspawns mushy skull. However it didn't instantly kill the horrid creature and Ahimee fired another one, making sure it wasn't coming back. Morrigan repaid the deed by paralyzing the shriek that was about to attack her from behind. Ahimee took a risk as she shot an arrow at it. It didn't have much effect at such a short range.  
>However with a flurry and pin-point precision it fell anyway since Zevran had been right at the shrieks back. He had a confident smile and Ahimee would've reacted differently unless they were in the midst of combat. Zevrans confidence did light a spark in Ahimee though, it usually did.<p>

Oghren roared as he rushed past them and cleaved a shriek like an apple and Pol barked with blood around his mouth when he murdered the very last one. Ahimee was still ready with an arrow as her eyes landed on another shriek... but it didn't look a lot like the other ones. She was ready to fire when it spoke. Just like the ghouls in the Deep Roads.

"You... lethallin..." It said and Ahimee lowered the bow in sheer chock and surprise.

"Tamlen? Is that you?" Ahimee gasped and quickly rose her arms to stop any of the others from harming him.

Tamlen, it was her Tamlen... but what had that mirror done to him?


End file.
